


Sweet Dreams

by Whirlwind



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Evlynn, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While still searching for the Library, Flynn comes back to borrow a book from the annex, and finds Eve asleep at his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some people on Tumblr complaining about the lack of Eve x Flynn fics (which I totally agree with by the way) so I thought I'd help fill that need by writing another fic about them. I don't like this one as much as my other one for them, but I'm hoping to write more fics about these two soon.
> 
> This fic is set after "The Apple Of Discord" (1x05) but before "The Loom of Fate" (1x10).

When Flynn arrived back at the annex to grab a book for research and check in to see how Eve and the librarians in training were doing, he was surprised to find the place empty. _'Have they all gone out on a mission?'_ He wondered. Not even Jenkins was around.

Slightly puzzled, Flynn glanced down at his watch. He realized it was not 2:00 P.M., like he had thought, but actually 2:00 A.M. All his traveling lately must have thrown off his sense on time once again. As he walked further into the room, he then noticed that the annex wasn't quite empty after all.

There sitting at his desk, was Eve, who was fast asleep on top of an open book. Flynn smiled to himself. They were a lot alike in that way, throwing themselves into their work, always thinking about the mission.

Walking over to the desk, he glanced over her shoulders at the book she had been looking at. As he started reading some of it, the parts Eve wasn't laying on, he realized something. She was reading about different dimensions and voids, in short, she was looking up ways to help find the library. Flynn was touched. He knew this kind of stuff wasn't Eve's forte, but even still, she was trying to help get his home back, to get _him_ back.

It was a reminder of how much he missed her, and how much hated always having to leave. Each time he saw her, he always found it harder, and harder to go. But now, he was more determined than ever to find the library, and to get back to her.

Making his way over to the closet, Flynn grabbed a blanket off one of the shelves before heading back to the desk. Draping the blanket over Eve's shoulders, Flynn gave her a kiss on top of the head before saying, "Sweet dreams Eve."

* * *

When Eve awoke the next morning she was surprised to find a blanket draped over her shoulders. The first person her mind drifted to was Flynn. She could have sworn she had seen him last night, but that was probably just a dream. Eve shook her head and sighed. What were the chances Flynn had just happened to have showed up last night and put a blanket on her. But then again, much stranger things had happened. No, it was far more likely that it was one of the Lit's or Jenkins who had done it.

But then her eyes fell upon something on the desk that had not been there the night before. It was a small blue carnation, the kind Flynn always wore on his jackets. A smile spread across her face. So it _had_ been him. Picking up the carnation and holding in her hand, she said quietly, "Come back alive, Librarian."


End file.
